custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ura
Ura was once an greedy salesman selling illegal stuff to the bad guys. In Piraka Attack he turned to a kinder side and worked as a comic character in Toatapio Nuva's Comics. He has since left the group and is married to a girl named Ran, whom with he has three kids. Biography Early Life Ura was, long time ago, a greedy salesmen who sold stuff to other bad guys, for excample weapons, tools, minions, machines... everything that a bad guy needed. He travelled all over different lands, finding dark characters, selling them what they needed to achieve their horrid plans. And Ura... he got lots of money. He had a helper, dumb but strong, Maraika. Piraka Attack In Piraka Attack Ura came to Bio-Land and tried to sell weapons and machine parts to the Piraka. Reidak became friends with Maraika and they went to a bar together. Ura went inside the Piraka's Base and looked around what the Piraka would need. The Piraka wanted nothing and threw Ura out... and took Maraika as their own helper. This made Ura furious, he wanted to have revenge on the Piraka. He met Tapio and his friends and joined the light side. During the adventure, Ura found out how great all the good guys treated him. He decided to become a good guy too. Time in Comic Land After Piraka Attack Ura moved to Comic Land with others. He became a comic character. One day he met Ran at a shop and immedietly arranged a date with her. He and Ran became VERY good friends. Ura was forced to go without her, however, in the adventure Quest for the Four Great Lands. Quest for the Four Great Lands Ura was one of the few to escape the first attack of the Grandeg's Robots, along with Tapio, Henkka, Miira and Zuxan. And even after Miira and Henkka got separated from the group, Ura continued with Tapio and Zuxan, travelling through Skaroon Desert, where Vahkoro and Turaga Matthew joined them. After that, the group headed towards Musterdia. There, Ura knocked aside Grandeg's Elite Robot later, with a Kahu. Then Ura and the others, with Kikka too, went towards Bz-Metru. There they were attacked by the Grandeg's Robots. Ura was saved by the Balta's Samurai School into one of Grandeg's Airships. Ura was later put into a group which was sent to Bio-Land. There, after adventures, Ura and the others went to Gruissiono, where the adventure was put to an end. After the adventure, while his friends moved to Bio-Land, Ura stayed on Comic Land with Ran. They later got married and at the time, have 3 children. 2 girls and one boy. They live in the original Toatapio Nuva's comic studio, Kahu Street 3. The Rising and The Melding When the Matoran Universe rose, Comic Land got damaged in the process. After a few days of struggling to survive there with his family, word of the Great Migration finally reached Comic Land. Ura and his family evacuated to Kowa, where they lived safely until The Melding took place. On Spherus Magna, Ura and his family left Kowa to look for another place to live on the new planet. They found a suitable place and had a house built there. They are currently living in that house happily. Abilities and Traits Ura has great knowledge of technology and he has great levels of one of Mata Nui's Kolhii Skill's, Strategy. Quotes Category:HT Adventures Category:Matoran